Abomination Degrees
1ST DEGREE -Strength of the Monster = the Abomination possesses significantly higher levels of strength and is more physically durable. -Mask of Terror = The Abomination's visage is monstrous and can be used for the purposes of intimidation and bluffing. -Holy Touch = The Abomination can heal the minor wounds of others (but not himself). 2ND DEGREE -Beast Ken = Abomination can call out to other animals in the area, attracting them to its location. This does not allow the Abomination to control them, merely to issue basic requests and generally seem favorable to most native animals. -Werewolf Charm = Abomination sprouts ridiculously elongated talons, more like tiny swords, which it can use to slash through even the hardest opponents like aluminum cans. -Frenzy = Abomination can move quickly in combat, allowing it to seize initiative and rip opponents apart before they can even move to defend themselves. 3RD DEGREE -Carapace = The monster can grow or harden its skin into a rock-hard carapace, increasing its durability. -Roar of the Monster = Abomination can let loose with a terrifying howl or roar that causes all but the most fearless attackers pause for thought. -Sensitive Nose = Just what it sounds like, this ability allows an Abomination to track and locate people or things based on smell alone. -Glamour = Abomination can cloak themselves in the illusion of being a normal human. Up until this point, Abominations who couldn't pass for human risked breaking the Discipline Arcani if they ventured into urban areas. 4TH DEGREE -Perfect Night Vision = Abomination can see at night with the same level of clarity as it would in daytime. -Loping Gait = Abomination can walk or run for miles without exhaustion. -Seized by Fear = By looking into the eyes of a target, the Abomination can fix them with a mental jinx of absolute, primordial terror that leaves them stuck in place and helpless for a moment. -Musk = Abomination can release pheromones that will cause others to feel uneasy and intimidated by the Abomination. 5TH DEGREE -Poison Talons = The Abomination's claws gain poisonous properties. -Lupine Leap = Abomination can jump great distances, even somersaulting over opponents for a quick, devastating attack from behind! -Greater Holy Touch = Abomination can now heal both minor and major wounds, but not grievous ones. 6TH DEGREE -Rage = The Abomination's rage is so great that it can ignore serious wounds and crippling pain to keep on fighting. -Wendigo Charm = Abomination sprouts two huge sets of wickedly-curved antlers from atop its head, allowing it to ram and impale others. Antlers will eventually 'dissolve' back into the Abomination's body, either at the Abomination's willing it or after a few hours. -Bony Outgrowth = Abomination can force bony protrusions to grow on it's outside within moments, which increase damage dealt by punches, kicks, etc. They also increase the Abomination's fortitude. They remain until the Abomination wills them away. 7TH DEGREE -Lupine Howl = Abomination can communicate with other Abominations, even if they are miles away, by howling. This is often done after sunset and is the reason behind reported "Bigfoot howls" heard in the dead of night. The howl does not relay exact data, only general emotions like victory, happiness, danger, contentment, etc. -Gooey = Abomination can cause its skin to quickly produce a sheen of sticky slime which sticks to opponents. Upon coming into contact with foreign matter (the opponent's body) the slime quickly hardens, reducing the opponents speed and dexterity. -Dense Fur = The Abomination can grow thick fur covering all of its body. This fur is heat-retaining and will allow the Abomination to remain operating even under arctic conditions. 8TH DEGREE -Nothing Should Move Like That = Despite its heavy bulk, the Abomination can move swiftly and quietly even across difficult terrain. -Rage Unleashed = Same as Rage, except now the Abomination can cause others to utilize their own rage to ignore wounds and pain. -Leader of the Pack = Abomination can convince animals to follow it, like an alpha in a pack of wolves. The animals aren't kamikazes, they won't die for the Abomination, but they will follow him into battle and hold their own for as long as they can. -Reptilian Charm = Abomination grows a long, reptile-like tail which it can use to lash at opponents and trip them up. Also, increases the Abominations balance. 9TH DEGREE -Roaring Blast = Abomination can roar so loudly, it physically stuns opponents or anyone in its line of fire. -Bring out the Beast = Abomination can invade the minds of others and cause them to psychologically revert to primitive beasts. Humans will rip most of their clothing and go back to using clubs and spears and speaking incoherently. This power can also be used, with limited success, on other forms of life as well. Effects are temporary. -Lock Jaws = Abomination can lock its jaws so that even in death they simply won't let go! 10TH DEGREE -Deep Ones Charm = Abomination can develop gills on its neck, allowing it to remain underwater for hours at a time. -Spines = Abomination grows a set of wicked spines either just on its back or all over its body. These spines are porcupine quality and are designed to break off and quickly borrow their way deeper into enemy flesh. -Eel Charm = Abomination's epidermis now contains specialized nerve clusters for producing powerful bio-electrical bursts which the Abomination can unleash (through physical contact) on opponents. Abominations prefer using this power against opponents of a robotic or elemental nature. 11TH DEGREE -Hulk = The Abomination can cause itself to grow physically larger, gaining mass seemingly from nowhere. This will increase its height and physical attributes, allowing it to become even more fearsome on the battlefield. -Spit Acid = Abomination can spit acid from its stomach through its mouth. 12TH DEGREE -Griffin Charm = Abomination can develop gigantic, feathery wings on its back, granting it the power of flight. -Trackless Waste = Abomination always retains a sense of true north, no matter what. 13TH DEGREE -Holy Roar = Instead of inducing fear, Holy Roar counteracts any attempt on the part of opposition forces to affect the minds of the Abomination's allies. Whether by supernatural or other means, Holy Roar frees or prevents mental inducements like fear, mindless rage, etc. -Stomp = Abomination can hit the ground, producing an impressive shock wave that travels through the immediate area. 14TH DEGREE -Cephalopod Charm = Abomination can release a musk scent that contains powerful neurotoxins which induce intense feelings of fear and paranoia in anyone around the Abomination. Subjects must fight to maintain mental coherency and minor hallucinations designed to provoke the flight response are common. -Mutant X = Abomination can "swap" parts of its anatomy for other naturally-occurring animal physiologies. Instead of an arm, an Abomination can transform it into an elongated Octopus tentacle. Instead of two big arms, the Abomination can now fight on with eight smaller and arachnid like arms, etc. 15TH DEGREE -Dragon Charm = Abomination can shed its current form to take on that of a small dragon, complete with flight, fire-breathing, and incredible durability (metal-hard scales).